The Fall Of The Arrogant King
by Phoenixeternalfire
Summary: ONE TIMER. Not Percy Jackson but still a Greek story that defies the norm and fits in with the angle Rick Riordan portrays the gods. This is my first story so please forgive any mistakes I make, and give only constructive criticism, NO FLAMES!
Epic: Fall of Olympus

"I refuse!" Thundered the Chiron the majestic centaur "this is blasphemy, how dare you even consider this!"

"Silence you insolent dog you have no voice in MY counsel! I am the king and my word goes! Do you have a problem with that oh "wise" centaur, remember your place! If I say we go to war with the sea WE WILL GO TO WAR!"

"Oh "great" Zeus you may be king but do not confuse your place. I do not bow to you, if you go to war against our brother Poseidon and the inhabitants of the great Atlantis you will go to war alone!" Chiron abruptly turned his back to the king, signifying his separation and the end of his loyalty to his king… to his brother. Slowly he turned to face his brother once more, with defiance in his eyes he spoke these final words to his once noble king, "I will not allow innocent lives to be wasted fighting for the honour of their king when there KING HAS NO HONOUR WORTH FIGHTING FOR!" his anger making him roar out his final words. In a deadly whisper he continued "You know better than most that centaurs read the stars and the stars never lie. Your time has come oh "great" Zeus your reign has come to an end, I would not wish to be in your place when it happens. Oh brother, heed my words" he turned his head to look Zeus directly into his eyes, "Beware the sea for the sea is ever changing, ever powerful." With that warning he charged into the cloudy darkness that surrounds the edge of Olympus leaping off into the sky. With speeds only known to centaurs and the gold eating Arion of legend he ran though the sky his speed making it seem as though he was flying leaving a stunned Zeus sitting upon his throne looking more at this moment as a pouting child then an almighty king.

"Athena! Call the Olympians! We are going to war!" a grey owl that had been sitting above unnoticed on her perch from down materializing into a woman with startling grey eyes and battle armor adorning her features.

"Yes father" with screech she flew into the air once again appearing as an owl, she began circling the summit of Olympus her screech becoming the sound of a great trumpet signifying the beginning of the war council. "Come my brethren, come my sisters, come oh great warriors and rulers, COME!"

"We have come sister" a multitude of voices responded to Athena's call "Oh Zeus why have you summoned us?"

"I have declared war! I must prove to all I am worthy of my crown! I must prove my great strength to all nations!"

"Who is this meek worm you have declared war upon oh father? Who has angered you and caused your unrest oh father? Who has dared oppose you?" Apollo inquired? "I..." suddenly his voice filled him the moist air thicken around his head as the salty scent of the sea drifted through the room leaving all speechless.

"Be gone sea scum you have no power here!" Zeus roared out his head his voice sounding as guttural as the Minotaur's itself.

"Father surely you would not have been arrogant enough to risk angering the sea, surely you have not forgotten the great prophecy father _! The anger of the second born son shall end the days of the arrogant one. The youngest child who once saved all, shall quake before the waves so tall. The land shall leap and grab its prey, his final words shall be of hate. The lightening's flash; the sky's great storm shall be the only reminders of a king no more."_ Apollo recited. "I do not wish to follow you into oblivion father; I will not join this war."

"The sea and the moon rule in unison father, I do not wish the join this war." Artemis stated agreeing with her brother.

"I stand for peace and innocence brother, both of which you have abandoned I will not join you in this war." Hestia claimed, "You will not have hope on your side." One by one the Olympians denied their king refusing to face the turmoil's of the sea, all but Athena -the ever loyal daughter- and bloodthirsty Ares.

"My lover will you not join me in my conquest?" Ares inquired of Aphrodite.

He was shocked when she replied vehemently, "You ignorant fool you maybe be a worthless pawn of yours fathers but I have no such restrictions, how dare you even suggest that I fight against my birthplace, how dare you suggest I go against the sea!" struggling to contain her rage she whipped around to face her "almighty" king. "Even if you by some impossible chance win this hopeless war you have declared I will not return! You threatened the very reason for my existence when you threatened the seas! You will no longer have any love in this war and the graceful doves will no longer sing your praises! You have earned an enemy today oh "great" Zeus, I will not return!" with that her anger lost its complete control on her and she fled leaping off the great heights of Olympus into the raging sea below. Zeus fumed in anger as he witnessed the sea rise up to catch its daughter who for the first time in millennia let go of her petty vanities.

With rage evident on his voice the once undoubted ruler spoke to all who denied him. "You have broken the sacred laws! With power bestowed on me by the fates I ban you from Olympus and from the title of Olympians! Athena, Ares come with me to war!" in unison with his final word great strands of lightening encircled the three arrogant blood lusting gods giving them the illusion of power as the departed in ways known only the gods

Amphitrite –the queen the seas- sat quietly beside her husband listening to the news that Aphrodite had delivered to her king, "The council has all refused to fight with the exception of Athena and Ares however the council will also not fight for you with the exception of me. Hestia sends word that hope will be on our side during this fight, Apollo believes that these events will lead to the great prophecy."

"Thank you Aphrodite, the sea will always take care of its own you are forever welcome in the courts of Atlantis" Amphitrite replied "Husband have you received word from Chiron yet? Has he found his brethren and the pegasi?"

"The original Pegasus is currently gathering his herds my love, Chiron is currently leading his wild brethren to the courts of the Ichthyocentaurs where they will group for battle, I have blessed them so they may breathe in the great depths of the sea, it will be the first time all the centaurine will be gathered together in all of history!"

Triton-the prince of the seas- raced into the court, "Father the my children the merpeople are gathered to battle, however I bring important news, Zeus has released all the legendary monsters of old under the promise that if they fight for him they will earn their freedom! He has ordered Ares and Athena to bless them to increase their chance of survival and strength"

"Very well Triton we will go to war! Amphitrite send word to Chiron that it is time! Aphrodite the pegasi herds are set on the island of Delos currently send word to Pegasus that we are ready! Warn him of the monsters that he may face."

"Yes my lord" they replied knowing that for this war and forever after they would be happy following this king!

Poseidon rose from his throne at last assuming complete control with the atlanteans following behind him. Nearing the surface he turned his great chariot toward his great toward his troops of atlanteans, "SOLDIERS PREPARE YOURSELVES, FOR THIS WAR WILL BE ONE THAT ALTERS THE FUTURE FOREVER. IF YOU FAIL THIS WAR THE SEA WILL NO LONGER BE MINE, THE EARTH WILL QUAKE NO LONGER, THE STORMS WILL LACK THE RAIN! YOUR WIFES WILL HAVE NO HUSBANDS, YOURS CHILDREN NO FATHERS! ATLANTIS WILL FALL, THE SUPPIOR RACE ONLY JUST A MEMORY! DO NOT FAIL YOUR PEOPLE. DO NOT FAIL YOUR KING!" with a great roar of water and a ground shatter yell the alantean forces burst from the water for the first time (since Atlantis was chosen to become Poseidon's home) there feet touched dry ground. Pushing forward the fair headed warriors charged into a battle that would be legendary for all eternity.

"MY BRETHREN!" Chiron roared out "TODAY WE WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF OLYMPUS, WE WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF THE WORLD! MY BROTHER ZEUS HAS BECOME ARROGANT AND SELF CENTERED! THE STARS HAVE SPOKEN, HIS REIGN WIL END! WE WILL FOLLOW POSEIDON!" Chiron then led them racing across the ocean with speeds unknown to man. The only warning their enemies received of their coming was slight rush of the wind.

Without warning the army Zeus had thrown together was attacked by merpeople on the north their sirens tempting even the least human of the monsters to drop their weapons, their men commanding the water around them to attack the defenceless beasts, the centaurine flew through the southern forces leaving them almost defenceless to their speed and strength. The pegasi attacked from above swooping down on the griffins and the other flying beasts of ancient times with Aphrodite charming and stabbing all monsters she could get her hands on. Poseidon and his forces were in the middle of the bray destroying all who dared step in their way.

"Poseidon you fool do you seriously expect to beat me the king?" boasted Zeus his pride completely blinding him to the current situation that his army was in, his common sense completely abandoning him "I will destroy you myself!"

"Zeus do not be a fool, surrender and you may live brother! Do not and I will be forced to destroy you!" Blinded by rage Zeus flew down to face his brother, however the land seemed to leap and grab him sinking him down into the earth slowly dragging him further and further. Dropping to his knees Poseidon told his brother, "power consumed you brother and control you, your pride blinded your thoughts. Oh brother I was content with your rule, but you had to challenge me. Good bye brother.

"I will curse you forever Poseidon, you will never be free of my…" he could not finish his sentence for the earth shaker had heard enough.

Poseidon looked to the sky, "Today is not just the ned of a war! It is the beginning of the sixth age!"


End file.
